Eagle Wings: Philosopher's Stone
by Lopmonfan
Summary: First of Eagle Wings series. Join Harry, Ron, Hermione and Crystal as they search for the Philosopher's stone and attempt to stop Voldemort.


Okay so this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Thanks to **IncurablyAwesome **and **ximenah **for betareading this chapter for me.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1-

The sun was shining brightly and the weather was perfect as Harry Potter headed towards Platform 9 ¾, the meaning of which he had finally figured out after asking a friendly, plump woman's redheaded family. The boy who lived entered the train, and after several minutes of searching for an empty compartment, finally found one and took a seat inside it. He glanced out the window for a while, wondering what his first year would be like. He seemed to be…well-known back at Diagon Alley and he didn't know how to react to that. Back at the Dursleys', no one had ever seemed to know he even existed; it was a bit strange how suddenly every person he had met had known his name.

The black-haired boy was snapped out of these thoughts when he heard voices. The sudden sound of another boy's voice snapped Harry's thoughts back to reality.

"Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Harry recognised the speaker as the youngest son of the woman he had met earlier. He had freckles on his face and flaming red hair like the rest of his family. Next to him was a girl with short, curly brown hair and baby blue eyes. Harry nodded, gesturing to the seats in front of him. They took a seat and the redhead spoke up.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley," he said. Harry smiled in acknowledgement. He was about to speak but the brunette girl beat him to it.

"I'm Crystal Roberts," she said with a small smile. Harry decided it was time to introduce himself as well.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he finally said, and was surprised when both Ron and Crystal's eyes widened in surprise, causing him to raise an eyebrow questioningly. It was Ron who finally voiced his thoughts – once he got over his initial surprise, of course.

"So...it's really true?" the redhead asked, wide-eyed. "Do you really have the...?" His eyes held admiration, shock and excitement all at once. For a moment, Harry was genuinely confused; first, all the recognition at Diagon Alley, and now this. All these people he had never met seemed so impressed just by meeting him. It was all very unusual for him.

"The what?" he finally asked.

Ron leaned close and whispered, "Scar." Upon saying this, he was promptly whacked on the head by Crystal and he rubbed his head muttering something about girls being way too touchy while Harry laughed at their antics.

"Yeah," he responded and lifted up his bangs to reveal the famous scar. Ron gaped at it for a moment, but then quickly looked away before Crystal hit him again for being too intrusive. Unable to help it, he grinned.

"Wicked," Ron said happily, causing the brunette to roll her eyes slightly as another person entered the small compartment. A small, slightly chubby girl with frizzy brown hair and a somewhat arrogant expression on her face cleared her throat.

"Hello. Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," the girl said haughtily. All three shook their heads. The frizzy brunette then noticed Harry and sat down on the empty seat next to Crystal.

"You're Harry Potter," the girl said in awe, in much the same manner Ron and to some degree Crystal had been before. Then she added, "I'm Hermione Granger. And you two are?" She moved her gaze towards Ron and Crystal. Ron had begun munching on a chocolate bar and quickly swallowed it.

"Ron Weasley," he managed to get out while Harry and Crystal both had to bite back a laugh at how quickly he had swallowed.

"Crystal Roberts," Crystal said with small smile, causing Hermione to nod towards both of them.

"Pleasure to meet you," the frizzy-haired brunette said simply before turning back to Harry and continuing to talk rather fast. "I've read all about you."

Harry blinked at this piece of information and had to admit he was stunned. He was so famous that people had written books about him for something he did not remember happening.

"I can't believe there are books about me," he muttered still slightly uncomfortable and shocked about the whole thing. He vaguely listened to Hermione waffle on about him and then about spells she had already learnt.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, they were greeted by Professor McGonagall, who was the head of one of the houses, Gryffindor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You will each be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Your accomplishments will gain you points, any rule-breaking and you will lose points." McGonagall explained to them before walking away. Just then, the rude blond, whom Harry had met back in Diagon Alley, interrupted the silence that had fallen upon the group of first years.

"So the rumours are true? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," the boy said with an demeanour that literally dripped arrogance and the belief that he owned the world. It was clear, however, that his one sentence had captured everyone's attention. Whispers went around about Harry, making the boy slightly uncomfortable about it, but the blonde boy spoke again before he had the chance to contemplate anything.

"My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," the boy spoke with a smirk on his face, which was immediately changed to an angry glare when Ron snorted upon hearing his name. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair, freckles…you must be a Weasley." He turned his attention back to Harry. "You'll see sooner or later that some people aren't worth being pureblood. You don't want to go hanging around with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco extended his hand towards Harry in an offer of his friendship.

Harry looked at Draco, his own gaze hard before moving his gaze to Ron and Crystal, to see their reactions. Ron had moved forward, but Crystal pulled him back, glaring at Draco.

"Shut up!" Crystal hissed at the blond, whose smirk widened but kept his attention to Harry waiting for him to accept his hand.

"I think I can sort the wrong sorts for myself, thanks," Harry said in as much a polite tone as he could. Draco looked stunned when Harry simply rejected his hand, moving forward, and scowled as Crystal laughed while Ron was gaping at Harry's back in shock, before running after him.

"Hey, uh, Harry?" Ron said unsure of what to say, still in shock that Harry had so easily rejected the arrogant blond back there in his defence. The black-haired boy turned to the redhead beside him.

"Thanks for what you did back there," Ron finally mumbled, only loud enough for the other to hear. Harry smiled, grasping Ron's arm.

"Malfoy definitely seemed the wrong sort," Harry joked, causing Ron to laugh slightly before Harry extended his own hand towards him. "Friends?"

Ron blinked once before taking the other's hand and nodding.

"Friends," Ron responded happily. Still slightly surprised, but happy nonetheless.


End file.
